Devuelvemela
by kirita-chan
Summary: La gorra de Edd ha sido robada, y alguien trata de chantajearlo quien sera, podra recuperar su amada Gorra...


_Muy bien sabemos que ED Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, yo solo tome a sus personajes para hacer una linda historia y espero les guste . _

_Esta dedicada a todo los fans de Kevin x Edd_

Leyó la carta en voz alta su contenido era tan increíble que creyó que de no hacerlo no podría comprender al cien por ciento lo que le querían decir.

-"si quieres volver a ver a tu amada gorra tienes que hacer lo que te pido o de lo contrario vete despidiendo de ella"- instintivamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y su rostro palideció, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la cama como gato enjaulado.

-no puede ser...- repetía como un mantra mientras seguía dando vueltas

-quien pudo hacer esto- una vez más desdoblo el papel y volvió a leerla la carta, no estaba firmada pero la P.D fue aterradora

"Preséntate en el patio trasero de la escuela antes de clases y ve solo o de lo contrario ella lo pagara". Era obvio que por ella se refería a su amada gorra.

Edd tomo la decisión de seguir con esto tenía que hacer lo que el secuestrador pedía o de seguro que no volvería a verla nunca más, el único problema era llegar hasta el patio de la escuela sin que nadie lo viera sin ella en su cabeza, así que abrió su armario y rebusco entre sus cosas creyó recordar que Eddy le había regalado una gorra nueva pero él se había rehusado a usarla porque la vieja le quedaba mejor o eso pensaba, la encontró en una caja que estaba etiquetada con un letrero que decía "Cosas que no usare jamás" y se arrepintió se haberle puesto ese nombre.

Se metió al baño y trato debajo del chorro de agua de pensar quien podría haber hecho algo tan malvado, muchos rostros vinieron a su cabeza pero ninguno parecía ni lo suficientemente listo o malvado para haber hecho algo como eso, suspiro y salió de la ducha.

-lo que me faltaba, un loco se robó mi gorra- grito con desesperación mientras se ponía la camiseta.

Ya listo y con su nueva gorra en la cabeza salió de casa y se encamino dispuesto a desenmarañar el misterio.

-Doble D!- grito jovial una voz al tiempo que unos brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello

-Ed!- exclamo el más bajo ante el abrazo de su amigo, y por un momento pensó en decirle lo de esa mañana aunque se retractó al instante de recordar la advertencia de la carta y murmuró

-solo...-

-que dijiste Doble D?-

-nada Ed, pero y Eddy-

-Eddy llegara tarde a la escuela-

Aquella respuesta hizo que su corazón saltara, tenía que ser Eddy el que se la había llevado, eso le provoco un poco de tranquilidad era mejor eso a que un desconocido la tuviera

-Ed tengo que irme, necesito hacer algo antes de clase- le dijo mientras corría en dirección al patio trasero de la escuela.

-Doble D!- Ed se quedó mirando como su amigo corría en una dirección desconocida

Así Edd camino con paso presuroso, quería acabar con todo de una vez y recuperar su gorra, al llegar al lugar acordado se sorprendió un poco de no ver a nadie cerca fue entonces cuando una voz lo llamo

-Así que si viniste...-la voz parecía provenir de entre los arboles

-muy... Muy bien no es gracioso, tienes algo que es mío y lo quiero de vuelta.- trato de sonar lo más decidido posible

-mmm lo supongo, pero yo quiero algo a cambio- la voz sonaba juguetona como si hablara mientras sonreía

-no es gracioso... Eddy-

-para empezar... No soy Eddy- y la figura salió de la sombras Doble D casi se infarta cuando vio al culpable

-Kevin!, debí haberlo sabido- suspiro el más bajo

-estamos iguales Eddward tú también tienes algo que yo quiero, que tiene que ser mío- el brillo en los ojos de Kevin asusto un poco al pelinegro que se quedó inmóvil mientras el más alto lo aprisionaba entre la pared y su cuerpo

-aa... Kev...- no pudo terminar la frase sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos callándolo mientras sus manos comenzaba a acariciarle el cuerpo por encima de la ropa

-siempre te he deseado Edd, quiero que seas mío ahora- susurro Kevin en su oído haciéndolo sonrojarse.

El aludido lo dudo un segundo y decidido empujo a su agresor alejándolo al tiempo que le gritaba

-No es justo Kevin! No puedes jugar así con las personas, no voy a ser tuyo, y no me dejare chantajear devuélveme mi gorra!-

-Es que tu no entiendes, esta era la única forma de hacer te fijadas en mí, que notaras que estaba yo observándote-

-No me importa... La quiero ser regreso-

-Es en lo único en lo que piensas no?-

Kevin retrocedió un paso y el menor trato de alcanzarlo pero el otro lo esquivo a tiempo.

-Bueno si la quieres de regreso tendrás que esperar y verme aquí mismo al terminar las clases- El rostro de Kevin se ensombreció y sin dar pie a recibir repuesta salió corriendo de allí dejando a su víctima desconcertada

Edd se quedó un momento tratando de asimilar las cosas antes de marcharse a clases, era imposible que Kevin hablara en serio, o tal vez la idea de que estuviera enamorado de él no le era tan ajena, el mismo había estado enamorado mucho tiempo de Kev y aunque al principio quería negarlo pronto supo que era una dura realidad, pero de eso ya había pasado tiempo y era algo superado, o no lo era?

Las clases transcurrieron lentas, no podía evitar estar pensando en Kevin y su intento desesperado de "llamar" su atención, las distracciones exteriores parecieron no afectar sus pensamientos en todo el día o cuando menos parte de él, nada había evitado que tropezara dos veces o que a la hora del almuerzo Eddy le diera su bebida especial, que bebió sin darse cuenta para sorpresa de sus amigos, o que las tres hermanas malvadas le hicieran un par de bromas que el ignoro con un deje olímpico, ni siquiera le importo que el profesor de matemáticas le regañara por olvidar la tarea y usara la frase "no puedo creer" y "un genio como tú" en un parafraseo que no escucho, lo único en su cabeza era Kevin y su beso, Kevin y el deseo en sus ojos, simplemente Kevin, SU Kevin. Movió la cabeza enérgicamente de un lado a otro mientras se recriminaba a si mismo

-ha, ahora es TU Kevin?, pero que pretencioso Doble D- su subconsciente se burló un poco de el

-Quiere cogerte no casarse contigo- la sonrisa de su mente se ensanchó

-cállate!- le espero en voz baja -tu que sabes-

-O Edd yo sé mucho más de ti de lo que crees y tú y yo sabemos que "Kev" solo quiere sexo-

El pelinegro volvió a negar con la cabeza y acallo a su subconsciente, suficiente tenía con su propias dudas como para que su amigo "imaginario" también lo estuviera atormentando.

Finalmente las clases terminaron y el corazón del pobre Edd se aceleró, todavía dudaba de si era una buena idea ir al encuentro con Kevin, pero se armó de valor quería recuperarla todo se trataba de eso, la quería de regreso a toda costa aun por encima de sus sentimientos o sus prejuicios, la quería de vuelta. Así que se encamino con paso decidido al punto acordado y esta vez se sorprendió al ver a Kevin recargado sobre un árbol medio dormido, parecía tranquilo incluso sonreía un poco, Edd se paralizo se quedó mirando fijamente a Kevin por un rato sin acercarse solo observando su pacifico perfil, de repente Kevin despertó se levantó de golpe al ver al más bajo frente a el observándolo, y corrió a su lado.

-Edd!, pensé que me había plantado- la forma jovial en que lo llamo saco un poco de sus casilla al menor y observo como su agresor daba un paso al frente, por instinto retrocedió y en la cara de Kevin se pudo ver la angustia

-no pienso hacerte nada que no quieras- y mientras afirmaba dio un paso atrás

-Kev... Yo, solo quiero que me la devuelvas- Edd agacho la mirada avergonzado al darse cuenta que lo había llamado como en sus sueños, porque claro que había soñado muchas veces con él, pero jamás se lo diría.

-y así será, la tendrás de vuelta, después de que vayamos a un sitio y me escuches- volvió a acercarse esta vez más despacio con la intensión de no asustar al otro.

-lo prometes, te acompaño y me la devuelves, promételo!- exclamo el más bajo

-lo prometo- contesto serio, y tomando de la mano a Edd comenzó a caminar.

Por un momento pensó en correr pero la sensación de los dedos de Kevin sobre su mano era extraña era algo que deseaba y de cierto modo lo reconfortaba pero también le daba miedo, miedo de sí mismo, temor a ceder ante sus propios deseo y terminar haciendo algo con Kevin aun a sabiendas de que eso era lo que él quería, hacerle perder la razón para terminar en su cama. Edd no se percató pero ya habían llegado a casa de Kevin cuando salió de sus pensamientos y se permitió observar a su alrededor para ver donde estaba.

- que hacemos en tu casa?- pregunto desconcertado

-aquí es donde vamos a hablar, quería un lugar donde nadie nos molestara- le sonrió tímidamente aunque sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña

-pero... Y tus padres?-

-uhmm, papa no llegara hasta muy tarde, y mama está de viaje con sus amigas así que estaremos tu y yo solo para hablar un buen rato- Edd trago saliva, el estar solo con Kev le provocaba una revoltura de estómago que no podía contener y mucho menos describir

-siéntate donde quieras - sin poner mucha atención Doble D se sentó en el sofá que le quedaba más cerca

-qué harías si te dijera que esto es una broma?- la voz de Kevin parecía venir de un punto indefinido de la casa, el aludido se puso blanco, palideció ante la idea, y que si fuese cierto eso solo significaría que su subconsciente no de equivocaba.

-Edd...?- el más alto llevaba entre sus manos dos vasos de refresco

-pues... Eso no cambiaría nada, yo solo la quiero de regreso así que ya vine hasta aquí ya te oí y ahora devuélvemela para que no pueda ir- sus ojos parecían a punto de derramarse en lágrimas, tenía coraje tristeza y odio dentro de su corazón y parecía que todas las emociones querían salir por sus ojos.

-No llores...- Kevin trato de abrazarlo pero solo consiguió que lo que Edd guardaba saliera en forma de un reproche, antes de lo cual lo empujó pego un brinco t comenzó a gritar.

-BASTA YA! TE PERECE MUY GRACIOSO NO? PUES NO LO ES!- Estaba rojo de la furia, y las lágrimas no paraban de correr por su rostro que ahora lucia más demacrado que de costumbre.

-crees que puedes jugar conmigo solo por que alguna vez estuve enamorado de ti..?- su voz se apagó ahora solo era un sollozo débil entre las lágrimas.

-ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ EDDWARD NO ESTOY JUGANDO, TE AMO!- aquello era más de lo que Kevin podía soportar no podía verle en ese estado, una vez más se acercó y lo rodeo con los brazos, Edd se resistía pataleaba y lo golpeaba con los brazos trataba de alejarlo, pero Kevin resistió Edd seguía histérico quería salir corriendo de allí, solo logro calmarse un poco cuando Kev SU Kev lo abrazo más fuerte y susurro un sincero Te amo en su oído fue entonces cuando no pudo luchar más, se rindió, dejo que Kevin lo cargará y lo llevara escaleras arriba.

-Te amo..- Kevin no dejaba de repetirlo como si de una oración al cielo se tratase, mientras el chico en sus brazos seguía sollozando palabras incomprensibles, finalmente llegaron a la habitación del más alto y Edd fue depositado suavemente en la cama, Kevin tomo asiento a su lado mientras acariciaba su cara con el dorso de la mano

-no te estoy mintiendo, sé que muchas veces te moleste y eso no va a cambiar porque me encanta hacerlo, pero aun a pesar de eso ahora soy serio cuando digo que te amo, desde hace ya tiempo quiero estar contigo pero soy tonto- término la oración con un suspiro y su mano abandono la cara de Edd.

-Kev... Yo, hace tiempo estaba enamorado de ti y siempre creí que eras de otro mundo, tus bromas me hacían llorar y no por la broma si no por que eras tú el que decía esas cosas hirientes, con el tiempo me aleje de mis sentimientos y me di cuenta que aunque te amara nunca podría estar contigo, me resigne y decidí que nunca más dejaría que tus bromas me hicieran daño- gotas de llanto todavía salían de sus ojos cuando termino de hablar, sentía un nudo en su garganta y no podía continuar

-Podrás perdonarme algún día?- los ojos de Kevin se nublaron parecía listo para ponerse a llorar también

-la verdad no lo sé, por ahora podré hacerlo si me la devuelves-

-Ya basta por favor Edd, porque significa tanto para ti porque solo te importa ella- parecía desesperado, quería destruir esa maldita y condenada gorra del demonio de una vez por todas pero antes quería saber que tan importante era

-tú me la diste!, contento! , es por eso; es porque tú me la diste, hace mucho tiempo en mi cumpleaños creo que tus padres te obligaron a comprármela por que la que yo tenía según ellos estaba deteriorada, "cayéndose a pedazos" fue lo que dijeron- era suficiente Edd se había guardado esas cosas mucho tiempo, recordó por un momento algo que le hizo hacer una mueca, porque de hecho todo eso estaba dentro de su armario en una caja con una etiqueta que decía " cosas que jamás mencionare" y una vez más se arrepintió de haberla nombrado así.

-ah...- Kevin estaba mudo todo su rencor contra la gorra de repente se había ido y en su lugar una sensación extraña de vergüenza permanecía en su cuerpo.

-ahora que ya lo sabes, devuélvemela para que me pueda ir a casa- Edd estaba decidido a irse sabía que si estaba un minuto más en ese lugar con esa persona sucumbiría ante su deseo de estar con él y eso no podía permitírselo.

-noo- Kevin se dejó caer sobre el abrazándolo, Edd trato de quitárselo de encima pero Kevin era mucho más fuerte, durante el forcejeo Kevin levanto un poco la mirada y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado y aun un poco lloroso del más bajo y sin meditarlo mucho volvió a besarlo, esta vez trato de hacerlo suave, sin prisa tratando de transmitirle con ese beso todos sus sentimientos para que el otro pudiese sentirlos y se diera cuenta que hablaba en serio. Al principio Edd no respondió el beso, había sido muy inesperado, pero al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, poco a poco fue correspondiendo la caricia, y el beso se fue haciendo más intenso, Kevin comenzó a morder un poco sus labios despacio, uso su lengua para pedir permiso que el más pequeño concedió tímidamente, provocando que ambas lenguas se encontraran dentro de la boca de Edd, comenzaron lentamente un baile seduciéndose una a la otra tocándose lo más que pudieron antes de que el oxígeno hiciera tanta falta que era necesario separarse, el momento llego y a regañadientes se separaron, jadeantes con el deseo tatuado en los ojos.

Kevin no permitió que el cerebro de Edd reaccionara, lentamente se quitó la playera descubriendo su pecho y volvió a atrapar las labios del chico en la cama entre los suyos, esta vez el beso fue demandante, intenso, húmedo, caliente, provocó un ligero mareo en Edd acompañado de una intensa sensación de cosquillas en su abdomen bajo, algo estaba sucediendo en esa parte y aun no estaba muy seguro de que. El mayor comenzó a bajar los besos dirigiéndose al cuello blanco, lo mordisqueo un poco provocando que el dueño soltara algunos suspiros, paso su lengua por todo el cuello el sabor salado parecía embriagarlo, y pronto se di cuenta que quería más, lo quería todo. Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos pidiéndole permiso para seguir, el no negó ni afirmo dejo que también sus ojos le contestaran en silencio la pregunta y para reafirmar su respuesta tomo su camiseta entre las manos y la saco por su cabeza, revelando lo que estaba oculto debajo de ella, Kevin quedo maravillado era hermoso, blanco sin cicatrices ninguna marca, los pezones rosas ya despiertos por las caricias llamándolo pidiendo atención y él no podía negarse a dársela era necesario, era obligatorio atender la petición de esos puntos rosas que ya parecían gritar su nombre. Sin dudarlo atrapo entre su boca a uno de ellos y el otro quedo a merced de su mano, primero despacio, su lengua hizo círculos y su mano acaricio con cuidado, despertando el libido, haciendo que pequeños suspiros muy cercanos a los gemidos abandonara la dulce boca de su amante, luego más intenso, sus dientes acompañaron a su lengua mordiendo un poco, torturando al precioso botón, y su mano pellizco, Edd soltó un gemido largo, se retorció bajo las caricias hábiles de Kevin, que sonrió de lado antes la expresión de placer y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, lentamente se separó de los pezones rosas y continuo su camino hacia abajo dejando un ratero de saliva y dicho sea de paso provocando las gemidos en el menor, que siguió retorciéndose ante todas las atenciones, cuando Kevin llego a los pantalones de Edd se detuvo aun en contra de su volutas, y se levantó, con semblante serio observo al chico en la cama y tuvo que hacer la pregunta.

-Estad seguro que quieres seguir?, una vez que pase esta línea no hay vuelta atrás- su mirada de oscureció pero permitió que Edd regresara en sí mismo y pido pensar las cosas un poco

-pero... Me harás el amor o tendrás sexo conmigo?- la necesidad estúpida de Edd por etiquetarlo todo le había jugado chueco un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, sin embargo necesitaba saber que significaba para Kevin todo eso.

-no puede ser...- Kevin cubrió su cara con una mano mientras negaba enérgicamente. Entendía un poco la manía de su amante por etiquetar las cosas por ponerle un nombre a todo, pero eso era demasiado.

-Doble D, es en serio?, te acabo de decir que te amo creo que es más que evidente que no se trata solo de sexo, pero por si no quedo claro, SI Edd voy a hacerte el amor, sin embargo antes tendrás que decirme que significa esto para ti, soy solo un juego o sientes algo por mí, serás mi novio o solo mi amante?- si bien la primera parte del pequeño discurso de Kevin había conseguido que Edd se olvidara momentáneamente de sus dudas, la segunda parte le había hecho sentirlas más fuertes que nunca y se dio cuenta que Kev tenía razón esa manía le había jugado mal más de dos veces ese mismo día y esta vez tendría que afrontarlo

-este yo... No lo sé... Creo que te amo también- Edd oculto su cabeza con sus manos aquello era muy vergonzoso y no sabía cómo controlar la vergüenza.

-Cabeza hueca!, claro que me amas cerebro de chorlito- la dulce risa de Kevin lo hizo sonreír, esa era la pésima que el ama, ese chico bromista y brusco, y no el que pretendía ser tierno, aunque ese también le gustaba, este era del que se había enamorado tiempo atrás, sonrió no pudo evitarlo ahora se sentía mucho mejor ya no tendría que ocultarle nada nunca más pero de repente recordó algo que una vez más le hacía poner una mueca y maldecirse; tendría que quemar la caja en su armario con la etiqueta de "cosas que Kevin jamás sabrá", fue en ese momento que ponía una mueca que Kevin volvió a lo suyo acariciando el abdomen de Edd y recordándole el estado te semidesnudo que acontecía en la habitación, un sonrojo volvió a cubrir sus mejillas y sus labios se separaron ligeramente dándole un aire de súplica inocente que el más alto no pudo contener y bajo su rostro para besarlo, mientras se besaban doble d paso sus manos por la cabeza de Kevin quitándole la gorra que solía traer y enredo entre sus manos el suave cabello que se escondía bajo la gorra, Kev sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el tacto del otro sobre su cabello le provocaba pequeños espasmos de placer que recorrían toda su columna hasta su miembro que comenzó a resentir la situación y el deseo de ser liberado comenzó a entrar en termino de urgente. Ese también tenía reacciones que no había experimentado jamás el calor en su cuerpo parecía concentrarse directamente en su parte baja, parecía emanara de ahí trato de calmarse pero solo consiguió sentir con más claridad las caricias que Kevin estaba dándole, porque era bueno ya había atendido de nueva cuenta a sus pezones esta vez intercambiando lugares entre su lengua y mano, ahora se haya nuevamente en su abdomen bajo y fue cuando hizo algo muy atrevido, mordió un poco el miembro de Edd por encima de la tela, este al sentirlo soltó un gemido profundo cercano a un gruñido y Kevin sonrió satisfecho, continuo jugando un poco con sus pantalones y finalmente se los quito dejándolo solo en bóxer, que de nada servía para disimular la notoria erección que ya tenía, con su lengua lamió la parte interna de su muslo haciendo que se retorciera un poco, ese placer era demasiado para la mente de Doble D que ya comenzaba a quedarse en blanco, pero es que de algún modo todo aquello era demasiado perfecto, Kevin continuo esta vez humedeció el bulto que se formaba en los boxer con su lengua y Edd tuvo que contener la respiración, algo en él se encendió y sin dudarlo ni un segundo empujo a Kevin lejos de él y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a imitar las caricias que había recibido.

Tomo entre sus dedos un de los pezones de Kevin y con su lengua tomo el otro, succiono un poco con los labios y el más alto gimió un poco, el bulto en sus pantalones se hizo más grande y eso invito al pelinegro a continuar, dejo un camino de besos en su búsqueda del "tesoro" y al llegar a los pantalones de Kevin no lo pensó demasiado, con ambas manos y una habilidad que no supo de donde salió, desabrocho los pantalones de Kev y los bajo completamente junto con los boxers dejándolo completamente desnudo, tomo entre sus manos el miembro ya al descubierto de su novio y con parsimonia comenzó a lamerlo, primero despacio como buscando aprobación, y es que Kevin tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba anonadado lo que el chico entre sus piernas estaba a punto de hacer, Edd titubeo tratando de adivinar la respuesta, y cuando el otro sonrió un poco supo que debía continuar que no podía detenerse y que no quería hacerlo, despacio otra vez lamio la punta con delicadeza comenzó a engullir poco a poco el miembro de Kevin hasta que lo tuvo en su boca, lo suficientemente dentro como fingir que comía una paleta de hielo muy grande, y así lo hizo tratando de emular las lamidas a una paletas de hielo con sabor un tanto nuevo, adictivo, delicioso, muy Kevin.

-Edd, ba...bas...ta- la forma en que Kevin le pidio que se detuviera lo confundio un poco, lo estaba haciendo bien?, o es que no le estaba gustando?, iba a preguntar que sucedia cuando el continuo hablando lo mejor que pudo

-es... demasiado... bueno...- esta vez kevin acompaño su oracion poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Edd y haciendo que se retirase, sin ser demasido brusco, volvio a colocar a Edd sobre la cama boca arriba y lo abrazo listo para besarlo, lentamente una vez más y luego más apasionado, sus lenguas danzaban dentro y fuera de sus bocas en un vaivén intenso, Kev retiro la última prenda y comenzó a bajar los besos, primero el cuello; mordisqueo y lamio todo lo que estaba su paso, la clavícula los pezones el abdomen, el ombligo y finalmente llego al miembro de Edd, que se erguía deseando atención que el más alto no negó, beso la punta y empezó a hacer círculos en ella con su lengua, el dueño suspiraba, jadeaba ligeramente, tomaba las sabanas entres sus manos apretándolas, pero él no se detuvo continuo torturando el miembro de Edd, porque para lo que estaba por venir tenía que estar preparado.

Llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca de Edd y este entendió lo que le pedía comenzó a lamerlo ligeramente para luego llenarlo completamente de saliva, una vez que estuvo bien ensalivado Kevin lo llevo a la entrada de Edd, por un momento se tensó, aquello era inesperado y desconocido Kevin siguió lamiendo su miembro para tratar de hacer que olvidara su tensión que se relajara, poco a poco lo logro, Edd dejo de estar tenso y permitió que el dedo de Kevin comenzara a dilatar su entrada, con movimientos circulares el dedo entraba y salía despacio un poco más rápido, muy rápido y de nuevo despacio, acariciando sus paredes. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse solas pidiendo por mas, y Kevin no se lo negó agrego un dedo más al que ya entraba y repitió el proceso, rápido mas rápido, lento, rápido mas rápido, lento, lo mismo sucedió con el tercer dedo que acompaño a sus camaradas en la misión, pronto Edd comenzó a pedir más con la boca y con la cadera, gemía y pedía por todo, estaba listo.

Kevin volvio a mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió, ese era el momento y había que confirmar sus sentimientos.

-Te amo Edd- esa frase fue suficiente, era el momento de hacerlo, lentamente se colocó en medio de sus piernas y con mucha delicadeza comenzó a entrar en su amante, lentamente no quería lastimarlo ni física ni mentalmente, tenía que preocuparse por su bienestar, cuando estuvo completamente dentro espero.

-Pué...des... mo...ver...te...estoy...bien- de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas, que más que de dolor eran de alivio por fin era uno con Kevin por fin podía decir que era suyo y que él era también lo era, con la aprobación de Edd Kev comenzó a moverse, despacio, entrando y saliendo, tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Edd entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo para amainar el dolor que pudiese estar sintiendo, pasados unos segundo comenzó a moverse más rápido llegando un poco más dentro con cada estocada que daba, aumento el ritmo también en su mano, tenía que hacerlo sentir muy bien, el vaine se hizo más intenso, mas despiadado, apasionado, húmedo, caliente, contundente. Estaban cerca del clímax ambos cuerpos se tensaron el orgasmo estaba por llegar, el ritmo se hizo frenético, incontenible e inevitablemente llego el orgasmo, Edd se derramo en la mano de Kevin mientras este se derramo en su interior llenándolo, Cansado Kevin se dejó caer sobre Edd abrazándolo, le lleno de besos la cara y susurro

-Te amo Edd, eres maravilloso- Edd sonrió estaba tan feliz de tener a Kevin a su lado en ese momento, que no se dio cuenta de que tenía tanto sueño que se estaba quedando dormido, Kev solo lo abrazo lo cubrió con las mantas y concilio el sueño a su lado.

Cuando despertaron, ambos se sonrieron se sentía bien todo aquello, fue entonces cuando Edd reacciono.

-Oye!, Devuelmela!-

-Pero de que hablas?- Kevin sabía muy bien a que se refería

-Mi gorra, devuélvemela!- Edd hizo puchero, la quería de regreso de eso se trataba

-Noooo, si te la devuelvo te iras!- Kevin se negó, no quería que Edd lo dejara

-No, Kevin no me iré ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir, además tengo un par de cajas de las cuales deshacerme, así que no me iré- beso sus labios ligeramente y sonrió

-Ya veremos mañana- Kevin le devolvió el beso y volvio a dormir

Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos


End file.
